Hidden Love
by Shanks Weasley
Summary: Ok, I suck at Summaries but anyways, here are some random facts of what's gonna happen. Year 6: We meet a new girl, the gang accidentally go back in time, something wrong happens and harry disappears. Year 7: RonHermione, HarryGinny and drum roll who brea
1. Prelude READ FIRST

Personalities of important characters and how the look like in my story:  
  
Harry: He has black messy hair; Bright emerald eyes that make most of girls hearts melt. Harry is 16 in this story. He meets Shanks on this story and loads of unexpected surprises await him this year at Hogwarts. He does date some girls and surprisingly it takes him about 4 years to find out who he really loves. He was 160cm tall.  
  
Ron: He is redheaded has freckles on his face has light brown eyes, looks really cute and has a great personality. He's the brother of Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Charlie, and Bill and is Shanks's cousin. On this story he discovers new feelings and jokes around and loves to play pranks with Shanks, Ginny (sometimes) and Harry. He is 16. He is 165cm tall.  
  
Shanks: She HAD dark brown long silky hair with pale blue eyes. But later she had fantastic new highlights with Hermione. Boys always fell for her. If you would describe her face the first thing you'd say was...oh my god, she's so pale...her face is white! But other than that she's pretty, attractive, smart and popular. She hates it when girls are jealous of her. She just turned 15 on November (she skipped a year). She's 155cm tall  
  
Hermione: She HAD bushy brown hair but (like Shanks) she gets great new highlights and she straightens her hair and she has brown eyes. She doesn't really like doing pranks but sometimes she joins ron, shanks, ginny and harry because she just wants to be with them. She is smart and pretty. She is also 16 and is 159cm tall. She loves her friends (hey! so does...er...everyone...right?) Herm is a bit jealous of shanks... dum dum dum...well... a tiny little incy wincy bit. So it doesn't really matter  
  
Ginny: She isn't really that important in this fan fiction but still. Gin is ron's sister and shanks's cousin. She was long natural straight red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She starts to be a bit selfish. She's in 5th year, 15 years old and 156cm tall.  
  
They're all great friends all love to hang around with each other.  
  
Year 6: Harry, Ron, Shanks and Hermione go back in time by mistake and meet the marauders and lily. Harry starts to disappear (bad James don't you ever listen to shanks?) and shanx loses control and is taken over by... drum roll... voldemort. Year 7: Death Eaters break into Hogwarts bla bla bla Ok enough blabbering! Read the story! Blob. Not again!! I won't say anything else! 


	2. Meeting Shanks

Chapter 1 (ok, ok it says 2)  
  
Hermione woke up in her sunny bright room on thursday to find her annoying owl she got when she was made a prefect. His name was Lingo because he lingered around. Hermione noticed that he had a letter tied to his leg. She jumped up and reached it. It was from Ron. It said:  
  
Dear Herm, I miss ya! Well so does shanks and Ginny and of course Harry and well, my mother AND ok ok I'll stop. You should thank shanks for comin up with this WONDERFUL idea. Can ya come over 2morrow? Weird huh? I couldn't think of it my self! Say yes! Harry is comin also coming. Please send Lingo back with your reply!  
  
Yours truly, Ron  
  
P.S sorry for the 2morrow and the 2 thingy's but I'm 2 lazy 2 write the proper words. Hehe I Always put 2s in writing well except in homework but well see ya!  
  
Hermione rushed down the stairs when she noticed she still had her nightclothes on. She went upstairs and changed into a red t-shirt and black jeans. She didn't bother to do her hair and went downstairs to ask her parents if she could stay at Ron's for the rest of the summer.  
  
"Mom I just received a letter from Ron asking me if I can spend the rest of the summer with him and the others" asked Hermione  
  
"When dear?" Replied Mrs. Granger  
  
"Tomorrow at 6 o'clock" said Hermione  
  
"Yes, yes you can go hermione. Anyway we were planning for you to go there because your father and I were planning to go on a trip to Canada alone. Not that we didn't want you with us. It's just that we thought you'd get bored," said Mrs. Granger  
  
"Oh thanks mom!" said hermione as she hugged her mother  
  
So hermione went to her room happily and replied to Ron  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I glad to tell you that I'm allowed to spend the rest of the summer at the burrow. I'll be there with my trunk tomorrow at 6 o'clock sharp.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Next day at 5:58  
  
"Hermione do you have your trunk ready?" asked Mr. Granger  
  
"Yes dad It's ready already," replied Hermione laughing with excitement  
  
When 6 o'clock arrived Hermione was by the Weasleys fireplace.  
  
"Hi Herm" said shanks giving Hermione a hug  
  
Hiya´ Replied hermione grinning  
  
"Should I carry your trunk upstairs for you?" asked shanks  
  
"No It's fine," said Hermione  
  
"I insist" said Shanks  
  
"No really I'll carry it"  
  
"Whatever you say herm, Hey ron! RON! Your girlfriend's here!" Hermione and Ron (from upstairs) started blabbering to shanks that they were not together  
  
"Ok! Chill! It was only a joke!" said Shanks as Ron came down the stairs  
  
"Hiya herm" said Ron as he reached the bottom  
  
"Hi Ron" replied hermione  
  
"Oh, shanks I want ya to meet Harry since you never met him" continued Ron  
  
Oh not now you know I'm kinda tired´ said shanks yawning  
  
It'll be quick, I promise´ said Ron  
  
No´ said shanks going upstairs  
  
"C'mon shanks" said Ron as he too went upstairs again "It'll be quick, I promise"  
  
"Ok" said shanks quite reluctantly  
  
They went to ron's room and found harry sitting in ron's bed doing his Transfiguration homework.  
  
"You didn't do it?" asked Hermione anxiously  
  
"Hello, herm" said Harry  
  
"Harry this is Shanks, my cousin" said Ron  
  
Harry looked up and noticed a very pretty girl standing at the doorway.  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Harry smiling  
  
"Nice to meet yo-yo-yo-you too" said shanks with a yawn, then turned to ron "Ok then can I go now?"  
  
Just then Fred and George appeared in front of Shanks and said:  
  
"Oh Shanks nice to see you again! We haven't seen you for a long, long time!" said Fred in a mock voice  
  
"Oh shut up!" said shanks punching him  
  
Harry, George and Ron laughed but Hermione in the other hand glared at her  
  
OW´ said Fred  
  
"Why hurt Fred?" 


	3. A small prank

Chapter 3  
  
"Because you two promised that you would brake a record of not annoying me´ said Shanks laughing  
  
"What?" asked harry still in a laughing matter.  
  
"What they did!" said shanks  
  
"OH! Hello harry I haven't seen you for a very long time!" said George  
  
Shanks rolled her eyes and caught Harry's eye. From then on Shanks had made a new friend.  
  
The door opened and Mrs.Weasley came in.  
  
"Oh harry already met shanks? Good. Oh and hello hermione dear´ said Mrs.Weasley  
  
"Hello Mrs.Weasley" replied Hermione smiling  
  
"Ok that's it then so... can I go?" asked Shanks  
  
"No I need to talk to you," said Ron  
  
"Should I leave?" asked Harry  
  
"There, there Ronnie I think they could stay" said Mrs.Weasley  
  
"Mom!" said Ron  
  
"Ok I'll leave" said Mrs.Weasley  
  
"Us too" and with a pop Fred and George disappearated  
  
"No harry you can stay if ya want" said Ron "Shanks, did you finish the potion?"  
  
"Yup, ready for tonight" said shanks grinning  
  
"What potion?" asked Harry and Hermione at the same time  
  
"Potion to do a prank on Fred and George" answered Ron  
  
"Oh can I help?" asked Harry  
  
"Sure, Hermione?"  
  
"Erm... Ok" said Hermione nervously  
  
in the morning  
  
Shanks got up along with Hermione They heard screams and yells upstairs in fred and george's room. Shanks and Hermione were laughing silently as they got dressed They went down to breakfast to find furious Fred and George covered in bright pink slime and chicken feathers that wouldn't stick off them. Hermione laughed and so did shanks.  
  
°°°Meanwhile in harry and ron's room°°°  
  
"What the fuck?" said ron sleepily awoken by the yells "Harry was that you?"  
  
"Tooearlytowakeup" said harry still sleeping  
  
Harry WAKE UP!´ said ron forcefully  
  
Wha?" asked harry  
  
"Wake up sleepy head" said ron laughing  
  
They got up and got dressed. Then they went downstairs to see what interrupted their sleep.  
  
"WHO DID THIS??" yelled fred and george  
  
Everyone stood there laughing like mad at Fred and George. Then Mrs.Weasley came in to make breakfast when she saw a two piles of bright pink slime mixed with chicken feathers and said:  
  
"Scourgify!" The slime and feathers disappeared and now you could clearly see scarlet of fury fred and george, but they were bright pink hair, clothes, skin, everything.  
  
"Fred! George! What happened?" asked Mrs.Weasley "We don't know mom" mumbled George glaring at his brother and cousin  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go and get a quick shower before breakfast" said Mrs.Weasley  
  
"What?" said Fred  
  
"Do we have to?" asked George  
  
"Of course you have to! You two stink!" replied Mrs.Weasley "And try to get rid of the pink!"  
  
Fred and George stormed out of the room with the rest still laughing.  
  
(A/N So the next chap will be up soon! Please review! And thanx to my reviewers: Kitty Minky, I know shanks is kinda sue-ish lol I made her very well I dunno... ShadowHand, when I wrote it I also got confused so let's hope for the best! :) Line-from Denmark, The idea of height's was from my friends. They're so tall! Lol ginny-weasley200304, Thanks for that kind comment but everything is takin longer than usual for some reason the network is too slow 


	4. New Feelings

Chapter 4  
  
When they finally settled down they sat down to eat breakfast. Ron looked over at Hermione and felt the weirdest felling in his whole entire life.  
  
'She's cute! No she isn't! CU- SHUT UP!! She's just Herm!' Ron thought  
  
Hermione caught Ron staring at her and said:  
  
"Ron what are you staring at me for?" she asked  
  
Ron blushed  
  
"Nothing really I'm just- I'm just staring at-at-at your chair!" he said  
  
"Yeah right" said hermione  
  
"It's true!" said Ron  
  
"Ron stop flirting" said Harry teasingly  
  
Ron looked harry coldly but blushed. They finished breakfast and went up to their rooms.  
  
After a while Hermione and a snowy white cat came in to Ron's room  
  
"Hi Herm, Shanks" said Ron  
  
Harry looked at the cat with a confused expression on his face.The cat purred and lied down on the floor  
  
"Herm, did ya get a new cat?" asked Harry  
  
Hermione laughed and said:  
  
"No it's Shanks"  
  
"She's an animagus?" asked Harry  
  
"No she's an Emortheon," said Ron  
  
Harry looked so confused you'd die of laughter  
  
"An Emortheon is somebody that could turn into someone when they wanna but when they turn into their animal they have a silver star on their forehead" Ron explained  
  
The cat turned back into Shanks and said:  
  
"Yes and can annoy people when they want to" she said looking at Ron  
  
"No" said Ron  
  
"Yes" said Shanks  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry snorted.  
  
"Hey can you two shut up? It's kinda annoying you know" said Harry after a while  
  
"Told ya I can annoy!" said Shanks  
  
The day of going back to school came. They got on the Hogwarts express as usual and looked for an empty compartment. Then finally they found one.  
  
"I've been waiting so long for this" said harry  
  
"Why?" asked Ron  
  
"Dunno I have a feeling that this will be a good year, I mean a better and peaceful year without any Death Eaters you know" Harry said shrugging and noticed that Ron and Hermione were staring at each other, Harry grinned and caught Shanks's eye.  
  
Shanks cleared her throat and said:  
  
"Ron, Herm want some sweets cuz I don't think you two wanna be disturbed so er... maybe I could buy some" said Shanks awkwardly  
  
Ron and Hermione blushed, got up immediately and looked away. They bought sweets, ate them and put on they're school uniform. When they arrived they got off, went into a carriage and headed to the school.  
  
"God I'm hungry" said Ron breaking the silence  
  
"Ron, if ya didn't notice you're always hungry" said Shanks weakly  
  
"Why is everything so quiet?" asked Hermione  
  
They shrugged and stared out of the windows or at each other (ron and hermione).  
  
Next day  
  
'What a day! Double Care of magical creatures, Double Charms, Double Transfiguration and Double history of magic A none potions, double day!'  
  
They all laughed  
  
'Yeah a nice improvement for the 6th year's right?' said a voice behind them  
  
They turned around to see Fred and George behind them  
  
'Did you hear? The next Hogsmeade trip is next week so we're gonna buy things from Zonko's and we're gonna play a prank on all of u since we dunno who did the prank on us' said Fred  
  
They all looked at each other worried  
  
(A/N there you go! Please r&r! My friend is helping me write these stories so I hope the next chap will be up much sooner!) 


	5. Embarassing moments

Chapter 5  
  
Fred and George went away leaving them deep in their own thoughts.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" asked Hermione  
  
"Dunno" said Harry lost in a deep thought.  
  
"Mate wazzup. You seem depressed. I mean if Fred and George play a harmful trick then mum will wallop them with a broomstick." Ron said staring at Hermione. Hermione caught Ron staring at her and she was blushing. But then hid it and she stood up and yelled loudly.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY if you continue to stare at me like that I swear I me Hermione We...Granger (Hermione started blushing) will accio your broomstick and magic it to start walloping you on the head." And with that she jumped and fled away from the Great Hall. Every one stared at her.  
  
Shanks stood up and followed Hermione while the rest (except Ron who was blushing) laughed till their sides hurt.  
  
"Mate she's a fierce one" Said Harry still laughing.  
  
"I know, it will be tough getting her to go out with me." Said Ron still blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a second, wait a year shit what the hell am I saying, I will say it now this VERY minute, THIS VERY second...." Ron ranted  
  
"Dude say it quick cuz we got classes.  
  
"Ok so, how about you and...um....lets say somebody you know well, maybe not so well but you know her..."  
  
"Ron shut up and get goin mate." Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
"Fine, Fine how about you and Shanks?" Ron laughed at the thought Harry yelled and said  
  
"What the Hell? Huh? HER and ME? OMG!!!!!!! Piss of. We'd never be a couple." Yelled Harry a little to loudly. "Mimble wimble single dingle" Harry muttered (A.N You'll find out what that means at the EEEEEnd of the story)  
  
"Uh...Harry? Do you need to go to the Hospital wing? Cause you are going mental. And I am serious. The first sign you find out that someone is mental is that they start talking to them selves." Ron hurried forward checking with his hand Harry's forehead.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said springing in to, 2004.  
  
"Hello mate! Welcome in the 2004. And you have currently stepped onto Earth and enjoying a lovely dinner er... I mean breakfast with your best friend witch is... me. You are in love with Shanks..."  
  
"RON SHUT UP said Harry snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Me?" Ron said in an innocent voice.  
  
"Me? The loveable guy that is loved by every girl in Hoggy" Ron said jumping up and down on the spot.  
  
"Harry? Harry dear? DAAAAAAAAAAARLING, baby!!" Ron said trying to imitate Shanks.  
  
"Ginny? Shanks?" Harry said his head spinning around faster than a wizzing top.  
  
"Harry snap out of it" Ron said.  
  
Harry blushed  
  
"Shanks never even calls any1 like that so I guess....(he raised his voice) Hey Seamus! Do ya think Harry and Shanks are a cute couple?" asked Ron  
  
"RON SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Harry blushing a deep shade of scarlet  
  
"Harry and Shanks? Yeah but...not likely that they'll be together I mean-" replied Seamus  
  
"Seamus don't listen to him, I mean don't ya find Herm and HIM a cute couple? asked Harry  
  
"HARRY!!!" yelled Ron blushing an even deeper shade of scarlet  
  
"Yep ron and herm and a cute couple" answered Seamus laughing at the two boys.  
  
At that moment Hermione and Shanks came running inside  
  
"Hey good luck you two!" said Seamus, and went away  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Ron, Harry your broomsticks come!" said Hermione urgently  
  
They got up and followed Hermione and Shanks out of the Great Hall and outside into the cold weather  
  
"Herm you know it's cold!" said Harry trembling  
  
"It's important!!" said Shanks  
  
Harry blushed but unfortunately Hermione noticed  
  
They finally got into the Quidditch pitch and saw Harry's and Ron's Brooms  
Flying in the air and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with their wands out bewitching  
Their brooms  
  
"Not them again" Ron groaned  
  
"Do we always have to see them?" asked Harry  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle approached them.  
  
"Oh it's Potty, Weasel, Mudblood and Hotty!" said Malfoy  
  
"Malfoy if you call us that again I'll give u pain right in the-" started Shanks  
  
"SHANKS!" said Ron  
  
"-er.. I'll bewitch you" ended Shanks  
  
"Shan I gave u a chance, I asked you out and you declined!" said Malfoy  
  
"DON'T U CALL HER THAT" yelled Ron and Harry  
  
(A/N so there you go! Please Review! I can't go on writing if I don't get more reviews!) 


	6. Hogsmeade Trip

Chapter 6 "Yeah? I can do what I want Weasel. If I don't call her that then I'll-"  
  
"What the fuck will you do Malfoy, huh?" said Harry  
  
"I'll-- I'll—I'll fuck you."  
  
Malfoy turned red when he noticed at what he said.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW" said the gang and turned and left.  
  
Harry made a stopping sign and turned..."accio broomsticks" In his out stretched hand came two broomsticks.  
  
Shanks drew out her wand and said the following spell. "Esi na pas ke na ktipisis toni Malfoy"  
  
In a second the broomsticks went to Malfoy and Crabbe and started walloping them on the head hard. "Giriste se duo ores ke na tous akolouthas"  
  
Shanks waved her wand behind her.  
  
The gang left laughing. They led in.  
  
"FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD"  
  
Chanted the gang.  
  
Dumbledore grinned at them.  
  
"Welcome. Tomorrow there will be a Hogsmeade trip so that you can buy your dress robes and everything you need for Monday. Tuck in because Mr. Weasley will kill me, he is already sending me death glares."  
  
Dumbledore sat down.  
  
"You know..."  
  
Started Shanks.  
  
a cute ravenclaw boy approached Shanks  
  
"Hey Shanks do u wanna go out with me?" asked Micheal  
  
"Yeah sure, when?" asked Shanks  
  
"Er.. how about this Hogsmeade weekend?" asked Micheal  
  
"Great! Meet ya there Micheal!" said Shanks "Oh and Michael lets go to the ball together."  
  
"Fine with me. Make sure with your little gang though." He said and left happily to the ravenclaw table  
  
"Shanks! What did you just agree on?" said angry Ron  
  
"What I just got a date," said Shanks "I mean everyone needs one?"  
  
"Just? With that stupid Michael guy? With those stupid freckles of his? No Shanks I'm serious go out with some one else I mean you can seriously live without him can't you?" said Ron angrily  
  
"What? Those freckles you're talking about are cute, ok? Hey and I can go out with anyone I like and... DON'T YOU START IT LIKE WHEN IT WAS THE FIRST TIME I WENT OUT WITH ANY1!!" said Shanks with her voice rising  
  
"WELL I DUN LIKE IT WHEN YOU GO OUT WITH SOME1 YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE!" yelled Ron  
  
"Ron chill out!" said Hermione  
  
"CHILL OUT? CHILL OUT????? HOW CAN I CHILL OUT IF MY COUSIN IS GOING OUT WITH SOME1 I DON'T EVEN KNOW!!" yelled Ron  
  
Harry who seemed to have got the point started yelling too  
  
"YEAH RON IS RIGHT YOU KNOW MICHEAL IS LIKE THE UGLIEST BOY IN SCHOOL!!" yelled Harry and luckily Michael wasn't there  
  
"WELL SHE CAN DATE WHOEVER SHE WANTS!" joined Hermione  
  
Then Shanks and Hermione ran out of the room to their next class they avoided Harry and Ron for the whole day, the whole week actually the whole time. It came to the Hogsmeade weekend and they split up. Shanks went with Michael and Hermione went with Ginny to Zonko's.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Shanks with Michael°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"Hi Shanks!" Michael greeted her  
  
"Hiya" replied Shanks  
  
"How come you weren't with Ron and Harry?" asked Michael  
  
Shanks Shrugged "Family argument I guess" she said "Why?" asked Michael  
  
"Ron, my cousin he doesn't like it when I date cuz he never dated any1 and he gets jealous so... well you know what I mean and well I dun know what happened to Harry" Shanks lied well some of it was true  
  
"Oh er... was all of that because of me?" asked Michael  
  
"Well yes" said Shanks  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" said Michael  
  
"It's ok, really" said Shanks  
  
"Ok then, let's get moving!" said Michael smiling  
  
"Sure" said Shanks flashing a smile to him  
  
They went out into the snowy Hogsmeade  
  
"Hey fancy going to Zonko's?" asked Michael  
  
"Ye-no" said Shanks noticing that Harry and Ron were inside the shop  
  
"How about Honeydukes?" asked Shanks  
  
"Sure!" said Micheal  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Harry and Ron°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"Hey Ron look at this book!" said Harry  
  
"No Harry we're not getting that let's go to Honeydukes" said Ron  
  
"Ok to get some nice flavours" said Harry  
  
They laughed. When they went into the shop they froze. Shanks and Michael were in there choosing sweets. They got out of the shop at once and went over outside to look around the shops.  
  
"I can't stand it!" said Ron angrily  
  
"I know, me too!" said Harry  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Shanks and Michael°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
After a few hours they split up and Shanks joined Hermione at the three broomsticks 


	7. Girls more sensitive than boys?

Chapter 7  
  
Hermione woke up on the sunny bright girls dormitory and went over to Shanks's bed and tickled her, she laughed and woke up immediately  
  
"Why so early??? I wanna sleep" said Shanks and rolled over her bed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went over back to her bed. They woke up at 9 o'clock, got dressed and went down to breakfast. The day past fairly quickly and when it got to 10 o'clock sharp they went up to their dormitory. They took out their clothes put them on.  
  
"Wow Herm you look fantastic!" said Shanks  
  
Hermione was wearing a black glittery modern dress with orange bright sparkles had her hair straight  
  
"Thanks, but not as good as YOU look" said Hermione  
  
Shanks was wearing a black and orange sleeveless top (the black was only until her left arm pit and the orange was the only part that wasn't black) and an orange skirt.  
  
"I DON'T look good... I look like a horrid troll!" said Shanks  
  
Hermione chuckled  
  
"I think we should get going" she said after they applied their make up  
  
"Yea but u still didn't tell me who you're going with" said shanks 'Is it that Davie guy?'  
  
"You guessed right!" said hermione  
  
"Yey!" said shanks when they were down in the common room.  
  
Harry and Ron happened to be sitting in a sofa. They looked up at them and looked away quickly. Hermione did a face and Shanks sighed.  
  
"This is going no were" said poor depressed Hermione  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°Ron and Harry before herm and shanks came in°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
'This is so... were gonna look so... stupid, harry' said Ron  
  
'Don't mention it' said Harry  
  
Seamus approached them.  
  
'Hey Harry, Ron'  
  
'Hi' they chorused Seamus looked at Ron  
  
'Hey aren't u going to the party? Aren't you going with Hermione?' he asked  
  
'We're not going to the party, Seamus and why would I go with Hermione?' Ron responded  
  
'Just asking. Harry you're not going at all? No girl???' asked Seamus  
  
'Seamus, will you stop talking about the party?' said harry getting annoyed  
  
'Oh sorry' he said  
  
1 hour past  
  
'Damn it! It's so boring here! Let's just go down and see ok?' said Harry  
  
'Sure' replied Ron boringly  
  
They went downstairs to party and found the place booming with rock music that just started. In a corner was a band and... no! Wait! Shanks going to sing! Michael was kissing another girl... they broke up? Well then was Herm dancing with Davie Labular then the song started:  
  
Yeah, Yeah  
  
Get up, Get out  
  
Were number one there's no doubt  
  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
  
It's all the same with you  
  
I'm too thin, too fat  
  
You ask why  
  
So why,  
  
So why,  
  
So why,  
  
So why  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Don't want to grow up  
  
I want to get out  
  
Hey, take me away  
  
I want to shout out  
  
Take me away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Round and round here we go again  
  
Same old start, same old end  
  
Turn my head  
  
And turn back again  
  
Same old stuff never ends  
  
Do this, do that  
  
Can't deal Can't deal with that  
  
I tune in, tune out  
  
I've heard it all before  
  
Hello, goodbye  
  
Never asking me why,  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Goodbye,  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
Chorus:  
  
Don't want to grow up  
  
I want to get out  
  
Hey, take me away  
  
I want to shout out  
  
Take me away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Round and round here we go again  
  
Same old story, same old end  
  
Turn my head  
  
And turn back again  
  
Same old stuff never ends -Christina Vidal (Freaky Friday) Take me away  
  
Harry and Ron couldn't stand it they went in and cheered as loud as everyone. Even though, everyone could hear Shanks with her voice magically magnified.  
  
Next Day at breakfast  
  
Shanks and Hermione were eating peacefully in a corner of the Griffindor table. Then Harry approached them.  
  
"Hi Shanks, Hi Herm" he said  
  
"Hello" said Shanks and Hermione without looking up  
  
"Hey Ron and I are sorry Shanks" said Harry  
  
"Yeah right" said Shanks  
  
"Really it's true" he said  
  
"Prove it, Ron isn't here" said Shanks  
  
'Bitch! Why do girls have to be more sensitive than boys?' he muttered to himself Shanks magically put music from her wand "So shanks's stood up what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cuz I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled After every line she moved closer to him and he backed away. And also girls went over and joint her and boys joint Harry When a female fires back  
  
Suddenly the target don't know how to act  
  
So he does what any little boy will do  
  
Making up a few false rumors or two That for sure is not a man to me  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout out loud!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can, never will So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
  
Call me whatever cuz your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing If you look back in history  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore I don't understand why it's okay  
  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
  
All my ladies come together and let's make a change  
  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
What do we do girls?  
  
Shout out loud!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down Then Hermione sang:  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
But the table's about to turn  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
It's aight though, you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin'  
  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
And Hermione Granger and Shanks got your back Back to Shanks: But you're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things  
  
So you're just a little boy  
  
All you'll do is annoy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things The girls started shooting blue sparks that actually turned out to be water This is for my girls...  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout out loud!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout out loud! Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Spread the word, can't hold us down -Christina Aguilera, Can't Hold us down  
  
(A/N Sorry I took so long. But I was running out of ideas) 


	8. kinda boring xmas at the burrow

(A/N ok well I was half sleeping when I wrote this so... er... I actually think this chapter sucks... well read it for yourself! And I hope I won't take that long to update again!)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
On the 25th of December Shanks, Ron, Harry and Ginny where all at the burrow (Hermione decided to spend some time with her parents.) sleeping and dreaming about whatever except...  
  
"Shanks, shanks wake up!!" said Ginny jumping up and down like a little kid.  
  
"Whyyyyyyyyyy" said Shanks half-sleeping  
  
"Presents!!" said Ginny excitedly  
  
Shanks suddenly jumped up from her bed, knocked Ginny over by mistake and ran towards the door. But Ginny caught her leg, pulled then Shanks fell onto the floor giving Ginny the opportunity to run downstairs but... too late. Shanks caught her leg too and pulled so Ginny also fell onto the cold floor.  
  
"You two are so weird sometimes, you know" came Harry's voice walking down the stairs followed by Ron. The girls stood up and ran towards the xmas tree racing against the boys but... Fred and George Appeared out of nowhere right beside the tree.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" said the girls "We wanted to get there first!" Everyone laughed  
  
"Presents!" said Ron happily  
  
(A/N Ron, Harry and Shanks had become friends again and OMG with something sooooooooooooooo weird! I'll post it later sometime so the boys made a mental note to never argue with them...=O)...lol)  
  
"Hey shanks you got a present from Thomas Lights!" said George picking up a present  
  
"Isn't he your new boyfriend?" said Ron  
  
"Nope but still he asked me out...I dun really like him" said shanks simply taking the present and opening it.  
  
"You don't know him he's a very nice guy...."  
  
Ron started making faces behind her back like usual but then...  
  
"Ron who's Lizzie?" asked George  
  
"Er... No1!" said Ron quickly blushing  
  
"Oh yeah like our Ickle little bro will trick us?"  
  
"She a... a... a old friend from the U.S.!"  
  
"We never went there Ron!"  
  
"You haven't?" asked Shanks unaware that she was saving her idiotic cousin's life  
  
"We haven't" replied Fred simply  
  
"Oh" she said and by just looking at her you could tell that something was on her mind. "GIN THIS IS SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE!" she said hugging a white teddy while the boys rolled their eyes as she jumped up and down then ran to ginny to give her a teddy hug (A/N I wonder how that feels!)  
  
The day past a bit too quickly and before Ron knew it he was asked the dreaded question exactly from the person he least wanted to hear it from.  
  
"Ron who is Lizzie? I forgot to ask you" shanks asked  
  
"Do you have to ask that?" he asked  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Ok, ok I give up she IS my girlfriend"  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Shanks!" said Ron thinking of another girl who was currently away with her parents  
  
"Mom can I please go to the burrow? Pwease???" asked Hermione  
  
"OK ok alright pack your things, presents and everything you need," replied Mrs. Granger  
  
"Oh thanks mom!" said Hermione running up the stairs to pack her things  
  
After a while the girls found out why they didn't get any presents from Ron or Harry As they sat on their beds they found a pieces of parchment that said:  
  
Treasure Hunt! Well actually present hunt! room... no hints! From,  
  
Harry and Ron  
  
"Oh great!" said ginny  
  
"I'm gonna sleep" said shanks  
  
"Don't worry I'll find your present for u if ya want" said ginny  
  
"Oh that'll be a real help gin, thanx" said shanks and went to sleep  
  
The next morning ginny was attacking Shanks with her pillow so she'll wake up, then hermione came in and joined ginny until shanks woke up.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled  
  
"Hurry, mom is going crazy!" said ginny  
  
"Oh...hi herm!" said shanks, she got up, got dressed, turn into a cat and went downstairs and started chasing Ron for fun as a morning exercise  
  
"SHANKS, RON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Mrs. Weasley as Ron nearly knocked over a vase.  
  
"Playing" said Ron "Shanks is trying to bite me" and he looked at shanks mischievously. Then cat shanks turned into her real shape and went upstairs.  
  
"WILL YOU COME BACK HERE YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
They all hurried took their trunks outside and Ron stuck out his wand hand out then a second later the knight bus appeared in front of them. 


	9. Going back in time

Chapter 9  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Shanks where walking in the Hogwarts grounds near the lake. Harry suddenly saw a tree that said: point your wand and Say Emportis  
  
"Hey look!" he said to the others  
  
"Oh cool let's try it!" said Ron  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea," said Hermione  
  
"C'mon Herm, what could happen?" said Shanks  
  
"Miss Shanksiona We- hem hem you know perfectly well what I mean" said Hermione  
  
"And you know perfectly well that I hate it when people call me by my real name" said shanks coolly  
  
"Shanksiona is your real name?" asked harry curiously  
  
"Yes" she replied  
  
"Ok let's say the spell at the count of 3" said Ron. The all raised their wands "One...Two...Three! Emportis!"  
  
They looked around. It seemed that nothing had happened. There were people they never saw before.  
  
"OMG" said shanks looking around "We've travelled back in time!" then for some reason she grinned  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked Hermione  
  
"Harry, your mother is there," said shanks simply  
  
"WHAT?" yelled harry  
  
"We have to go to Dumbledore!" said Hermione dragging them inside. They reached the stone gargoyle and had quite a fun time guessing the password  
  
"Jelly beans-"  
  
"Sherbet lemon-"  
  
"Chocolate frog-  
  
"Jawbreaker-"  
  
"That's a muggle sweet!"  
  
"So is sherbet lemon"  
  
"POLO"  
  
"STOP SAYING MUGGLE SWEETS!"  
  
"What? They're yummy!"  
  
"Magical jawbreaker"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes  
  
"Vampire blood!"  
  
"Vampire blood??? What the..."  
  
"Mints"  
  
"Herm u tell me off for saying muggle sweets and you-"  
  
"Quill something!"  
  
"Candy floss!" Shanks looked at hermione who was glaring at her "What? Ok, ok er... Magical candy floss!"  
  
"Is there such thing?"  
  
"Dunno er... Honeydukes sweets!"  
  
The gargoyle finally opened and they ran inside to Dumbledore's office to find him reading a book  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" they chanted, "We have to talk to you!"  
  
"Come" he said calmly "Sit down"  
  
After they told him the whole story he said:  
  
"Ok I guess you all will be staying in this year for at least one or two months. Can you write your full names, your parents names, write if they're magical or muggle on this parchment for security if anything goes wrong"  
  
He handed harry the piece:  
  
Harry Potter son of Lily and James Potter both magical Then passed it to Ron:  
  
Ronald Weasley son of Arthur and Molly Weasley both magical  
  
He passed it on to Hermione  
  
Hermione Granger daughter of blob and blob Granger both muggles  
  
Then passed it on to shanks, who sighed looked around and wrote:  
  
Shanksiona Weatherspring daughter of David and Liana Weatherspring my mother is a witch and my father is a muggle  
  
Shanks passed it back to Dumbledore who smiled  
  
"I know your 17 year old mother," he said "Which house are you all in?"  
  
"Griffindor" they all said  
  
"Ok the current password is speedy snitch. Now you can go and ask a Griffindor 6th year and you will go to classes with them. Ok? Now off you go" and they went outside to the Hogwarts grounds to enjoy the nice sunny day.  
  
They looked outside for anyone they knew, and split up to check out their own thing. Hermione looked around. She didn't have any relative that went to Hogwarts or that was even magical. She looked around spotted shanks nah... she's looking at the boys.... I'll go with Ron then.  
  
At that time a good- looking guy approached Shanks. He looked about 17. He had dark hair that fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance.  
  
"Hey" he said "Never seen ya around, are you new?"  
  
"Er... no I'm not, I'm in 6th year" shanks replied  
  
"Oh! I'm in 7th, well what's your name, How old are you?" asked the boy  
  
"Ok I'm 15 and er... do you have any muggle relatives?" shanks asked  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Ok, Shanks Weatherspring"  
  
"Nice one! Mine is Sirius Black"  
  
"Wait a moment.... I heard your name before"  
  
Sirius snorted, "Hey James, come over here!" Another boy went over to them... wait a minute... is it harry? No harry has green eyes. This boy must be his father. "What d'ya want?" asked James  
  
"Hey look, she's Shanks Weatherspring," said Sirius  
  
"Hi, nice to meet ya Shanks, I'm James Potter," said James  
  
"Er... nice to meet you too" said shanks looking at James then at Harry and looked back at James.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Sirius  
  
"Y-yeah I'm f-fine," said Shanks and at that moment Ron and Hermione went over to them.  
  
"Hi shan-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" said Ron jumping backwards at the sight of James. Hermione was just gaping at him.  
  
"Hey what the hell is happen... aaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" said Remus approaching with his boxers on.  
  
"We didn't see anything," cried Hermione and Shanks turning around covering their eyes.  
  
"Oy. You what's your name?" James said looking at Harry.  
  
"You look awfully like me are you my ghost or something?" James started to prod Harry.  
  
"No my name is Harry Pott..." Harry started  
  
"He always wanted to be a Potter don't believe him. He likes to joke around people he doesn't know. His name is Harold Jinx." Said shanks  
  
"Sertab?" Sirius said stupidly.  
  
"Padfoot mate. Sertab is a singer. A muggle singer" James said still looking at Shanks quizzically.  
  
"Er... Hey look there's a.... bertie bott packet in the air!" said shanks and they ran  
  
"Harry! What did u think u were doing?" yelled shanks when the marauders were out of sight  
  
"Sorry I had forgotten-" started harry but shanks wasn't listening instead she was looking at a girl near the place where they had gone back in time and started running to her, with ron at her heels.  
  
"NERO" she yelled "SHANON!"  
  
The girl turned around and screamed. Shanks and Ron had thrown themselves onto her, knocking her down.  
  
"Ouch shanx you're strangling me," she said  
  
"Sorry" said shanks  
  
"Shanon how are u?" Asked Ron  
  
"Fine, Ron since when are you so proper?" said shanon  
  
"So mean" said Ron pretending to look hurt, shanon laughed. She had aqua green eyes, light brown curly hair (like shanks's except a different colour), and pinkish cheeks.  
  
Shanks and Ron dragged her to Harry and Hermione who were looking confused.  
  
"This is my twin sister Shanon, we're not identical and I'm 1 minute older than her," she said and then they dragged her over to the marauders leaving Hermione and Harry behind.  
  
"Guys" she said, "This is my twin sister Shanon and we're not identical"  
  
"Hi Shanon" said Remus shaking her hand "I'm Remus Lupin"  
  
"I'm James Potter," said James looking at Sirius. Sirius was in his own world of dreams. James took Remus's book and whacked him on the head.  
  
"Ouch!" said Sirius "Shanks did you say that the redheads name was Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Er... yeah why?" asked shanks  
  
"Cause I know another redhead called Arthur Weasley, are they brothers or something?" said Sirius  
  
"Er...no"  
  
"They look like father and son," said James  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" asked Shanks  
  
"Duh" said Remus  
  
"Ok er... Harold, Hermione, Ron, Shanon and I travelled back in time by mistake, Harold IS Harry, James... he's your son..."  
  
Sirius snorted, "Who's the mother?" he asked. This time Remus hit him "OW!!"  
  
Shanks laughed  
  
"Then who's YOUR mother?" asked James  
  
"Linda Lightwing" said Shanon  
  
"I knew you looked familiar!" said Remus  
  
"The girl who hangs around with the loser Lily?" asked Sirius  
  
"The hot girl whose dork face's friend?" Asked James  
  
"So mean. Er... describe her to us" said Shanon  
  
"Blue eyes, Light brown curly hair and hot," said all three of them together  
  
"Yep, that's her," said shanon  
  
"Weatherspring.... Aren't you two the Scottish princesses?" asked Remus  
  
Shanon and Shanks looked at each other and pretended not to hear.  
  
"Oh god my aunt and uncle ALWAYS talk about them. Did you hear that the Scottish princesses bla bla bla, did u hear this, did u hear that. Ugh it's so annoying!" said Harry  
  
"Where did you come from?" asked Ron  
  
"Ron, this is not third year" said Hermione  
  
"But- What? Forget it" said Ron  
  
"Tut, tut, u didn't answer the question," said Sirius  
  
"Er...what if we don't answer?" asked shanks  
  
"Then you'll hear no end of (hem, hem) Sirius's private life," said James  
  
"HEY!!" said Sirius "Just answer please ok? Please, please!"  
  
"OK, ok whatever you say. We are. That's it. Don't mention that subject again otherwise we'll make James blabber about your private life" said Shanks  
  
"WHAT? YOU ARE? AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" yelled Harry  
  
"Well it was supposed to be a secret," said Shanks in a small voice  
  
"HOW MANY OTHER THING HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME?" yelled Harry  
  
"Loads" said Ron and then covered his mouth "What? I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Shanks, can you please tell anything else that you 'forgot' to say" said Harry trying to keep his temper down.  
  
"Ron will tell you, I can't stand it," said shanks looking tearful.  
  
"Remus you know you still have your boxers on?" asked Sirius quite suddenly. Remus blushed and ran to the castle with James and Sirius laughing hysterically at his heels.  
  
"You were saying?" asked Harry  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you" started Ron "When shanks was 4 years old she er... looked different, she wasn't pale and she had an orangish hair colour. But then Voldemort came to kill her but this fairy came and blocked the spell. The two spells met and kinda like went into shanks's body erm... so shanks's ended up with black hair, pale skin and pale blue eyes" Ron stopped and looked at shanks  
  
"Go on," said shanks  
  
"Ok, so every bit of her is covered in a spell or curse. So she basically can't even love and she will only be freed if the person she loves kisses her" said ron  
  
"Then how come she's been dating guys?" asked Harry  
  
"For fun" said shanks  
  
"Harry you're together with Ginny right?" said Hermione off topic  
  
"Er...yeah, why?" replied Harry. Then ron looked quite shocked  
  
"Hand over my 10 galleons" said Shanks  
  
"Nooooooooooooo, I saved them up for years!" said Ron  
  
"Then you shouldn't have bet against me" said Shanks with her hand out "C'mon hand them over"  
  
"Ok, Fine" said Ron giving her the money quite reluctantly "But I bet you 50 galleons that Gin and Harry will break up"  
  
Now it was shanks's turn to looked shocked "Ok not likely but yeah, you'll lose!" and she started laughing  
  
"You guys bet against me?" asked Harry quite offended  
  
"Well, duh" said Shanks  
  
(A/N I'm sorry this took sooooooooooooooo long but I was busy doing other things) 


End file.
